User blog:Agentpman1/Hello Everyone
Hello, Everyone. I am here to make an announcement. I have been admin for over a year and I have had some tough times. I am here to tell you guys what I MIGHT do. It's not bad, so do not worry. I MIGHT retire from admin. Remember the "MIGHT" in the sentence. It's not going to be Entirley possible, but it is possible. Why am I retiring admin? Well, here's why: I started a WAR, yes a war,or two with the TAWOG wiki and the Mixels wiki. Why? Well.. I was kinda bored, so I wanted to troll my rivals, the TAWOG wikians. I went on their chat, and spammed something (I forgot what it was :/) and immediantly left. After going on the Mixels wikia, one of the TAWOG users joined in too. The copied what I did, and said, "You're banned mofo." I didn't care, but the Mixels Wikians started to take action and told the TAWOG users to stop. They, like usual, started talking trash. Because the Mixels wikians are actually nice people, they didn't do the same, but instead, talked them out of it. Thankfully, I didn't get in trouble. After my blocking on the Mixels wiki, I made my alt account "Rokitdude." to come back. I Joined the TAWOG chat, and appatently, everyone else joined be. I pretended I barely knew them, and they started blocking and kicking everyone. They once again joined, but after some talking, they were settled, but they still don't get along so much. I also did more of these, but...ehh.... And yes....This is also the reason why the TAWOG wikians "invaded" this wiki, even though it has nothing to do with the wars. Do you think these are things admis would do? Nope. So I MIGHT retire from adminship, but this isn't 100% true. Also, one of the users sent an apology, and I want to send him his. But it was on the Mixels wikia, in whick i'm blocked im. And do not worry. I already did my apology in my last blog. Later! AMIAM QK SAMEOQAM QK MOIII QK CAI YCII OQKKW KQM MOAM OAEEIAK CA MOQK SQUQA, Q SQWW KMAIM A OCWCEAOKM CA MASCM SQUQ Q AY A CAG EIIKCA Q UACS QY KCIIW. Q'Y KMQWW OIII MASCM SQUQA QK IAEQKM MC YQUIW SQUQ OKIIK http://themysteryofgravityfalls.com/ And now for a little short: Sullvan: Gosh...Why have there been so much problems on this wiki? What's with all the weird stories, too? Hey, what's this? (Shows a folder next to Sullvan.) Sullvan: What? What's that? (Reads.) Agent's Non-admin times? Hm...(Opens it to see some pictures, but he doesn't notice what they are yet.) Oh? Some pics? Are these some upcoming artwork? (Notices the pics.) Oh! Oh. Oh....oh.....oh my.....Um.....(reading) Agent is a furry- WHAT IS THIS ??!! WHAT THE F- (Later wth Gumba11gUy124,) Gumba11: Hello? Sullvan: (Hands Gumba11 a bat) Hit me as hard as you can. Gumba11: Wut. AMIAM QK SAMEOQAM QK MOIII QK CAI YCII OQKKW KQM MOAM OAEEIAK CA MOQK SQUQA, Q SQWW KMAIM A OCWCEAOKM CA MASCM SQUQ Q AY A CAG EIIKCA Q UACS QY KCIIW. Q'Y KMQWW OIII MASCM SQUQA QK IAEQKM MC YQUIW SQUQ OKIIK Q AY KEAIIG CK MOI ECYYIAMK http://themysteryofgravityfalls.com/ Category:Blog posts